Caramel Season
Caramel Season * Season #: 5 * Season Ep #: 10 * Overall Ep #: 83 Plot Caramel Cider attempts to harvest an apple crop in the city garden, but her stubbornness and sleep deprivation causes trouble to some people. Episode (The episode starts with Caramel surveying hills of apple trees in the city garden.) * {Caramel Cider} "Boy, that there is the biggest apple crop ah've ever laid eyes on." (At the end of this line, Gastro comes into the scene.) * {Gastro} "Way ''too big for you to handle. I mean, bitting off more than you can chew is just was concerns me." * {'Caramel Cider'} (''irritated) "Are you saying ah'm too weak to do this job?" * {Gastro} "No, but..." * {Caramel Cider} "This is the CandyCake Guppy Caramel Cider, remember?" (getting in his face) "The reliable and most dependable of the Candies?" * {Gastro} (sounding nervous) "Ar-are you saying I'm messing with your head? One Candy plus hundreds of apple trees just sounds really messed up." * {Caramel Cider} "Don't you dare say that just because ah'm little! Ah could handle this harvest, and ah will prove it to you!" (Gastro looks with worry.) * {Gastro} (shrugs) "Suit yourself." (He walks off. The girl glares at him, then back at the crop.) * {Caramel Cider} "I'm gonna get every last apple out of those trees all by myself!" (She takes another look at the million of trees. She swallows hard, realizing that this will be a big job.) ---------- (Caramel floats through the orchard. There are several buckets of apples filled to the brim. She stops near them and looks around.) * {Caramel Cider} "Well, ah better bet bucking. These apples aren't gonna buck themselves." (One drops one her head as a tremor shakes the ground.) * {Caramel Cider} "Oh boy!" (She zips off. Cut to Jupiter Town, which is shaking harder, then to Rainbow Flavor as she rises to roof level for a look. In the distance, a huge cloud of dust begins to dash its way along the road leading into town.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Stampede!!" (A herd of snapping turtles. Jupiter Town citizens run and fly everywhere, windows are closed, a welcome mat is yanked inside a house, and the front door slams shut. Cotton lets the tremors bounce him along.) * {Cotton Puffy} (voice vibrating) "Heeey! Dooon't I-I-I sooooound siiilly?" * {Lollipop Pops} "Cotton, are you crazy? Escape!" * {Mayor Jupiter} "Everyone calm down! There's no need to panic!" * {Gelatin Soft} "But, Mayor, what ever shall we do?" * {Vanilla Cake} (points off to one side) "Look there!" (As the turtles continue their mad run, Caramel zooms up next to them.) * {Caramel Cider} "Yiii-haw!" (She tries to get in front of the turtles. In town, Sugar and Lemon came up alongside Cinnamon, who turns her head with a scared moan. Choco and Cotton have a stick of cotton candy and a chocolate bar and watch with great interest.) * {Choco Cream} "This rodeo show is getting good." (He digs into his chocolate bar. The stampede approaches one of the bridges over the stream bordering Jupiter Town. The nimble cowgirl gets in distance in front of the turtles and does a Quick Attack move on a row of raging turtles.) * {Caramel Cider} "Gotcha!" (She gets ready and does the same move on another row.) * {Caramel Cider} "Yiii-haw!" (After a brief silence, the watchers cheer her success.) * {Caramel Cider} "Now what was that all about?" (A bigger snapping turtle in the herd spoke.) * {Lead Snapping Turtle} "Oh, my. I thought I saw one of those nasty snakes. And I gave everyone else the willies." * {Caramel Cider} "Ah understand. Just next time, try not to cause more trouble." * {Lead Snapping Turtle} (as herd walks away) "Will do, Ms Cider. So long!" * {Caramel Cider} "So long!" (Her silhouette emerges over a hill in full view, framed by the setting sun. Cheers are heard as she throws her hat in the air.) * {Caramel Cider} Yiii-haw!" (zooms o.s.) * {Cotton Puffy} (bucking around) "Yiii-haw! Ride 'em, cowgirl!" * {Mayor Jupiter} "Caramel was just...just..." * {Choco Cream} (floats in front of his face) "Cider-tastic!" (He thuds to the ground.) * {Mayor Jupiter} "Yes! We must do something to thank Caramel for saving the town." * {Cotton Puffy} "I know!" (Cut to a bunch of balloons and the end of a hanging banner.) * {Cotton Puffy} (from o.s.) "A party!" (A celebration is being set up in the town square. Lollipop goes to Gelatin as the handsome redhead adjusts the bow on a red ribbon tied around a tree.) * {Lollipop Pops} "We all ready?" * {Gelatin Soft} "Just one last thing." (He takes a banner decorated with apples and hangs it from the third-floor balcony.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Now we're ready." * {Cinnamon Buns} "Is Caramel here?" * {Lemon Drop} "Actually, I haven't seen her all week." * {Blueberry Jam} "Not since the stampede." * {Snicker Doodle} "But she'll be here for sure. She's never late." (We go to ground level. Now a large crowd has gathered at the pavilion, where a lectern has been set up in front of the doors. Lollipop comes up, carrying a stack of notes, squaring up their edges and bringing the first page up.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Welcome, everyone! Today we are here to honor a young girl we can always count on to help in matters big and small." (Next page) "A girl whose contributions to--" (Vanilla barges in, knocking the notes everywhere and forcing Lolli to move aside, much to her annoyance.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Did you see Caramel's super cool moves out there? What an athlete! This week, she's gonna help me with my new flying trick, and heck, it's gonna be so awesome!" (Lolli shoves him back.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Yes." (Notes up.) "And---" (Choco interrupts her.) * {Choco Cream} "This week, I get to make baked goods for the first time!" * {Lollipop Pops} "What does that have to do with Caramel?" (The brown-suited boy looks at her with wide eyes for a brief second.) * {Choco Cream} "Oh! Caramel, one of the bestest bakers ever, is gonna help me. She makes everything great, so free samples for everyone!" (Cheers.) * {Lollipop Pops} (pushes him aside) "Okay, that's great." (Notes up, but scrambled.) "Now if I could just make a point without being interrupted---" (Sugar peeks her head up.) * {Sugar Pie} "Lollipop? I'm sorry, but I just wanted to say that Caramel is also helping me this week with the cats. We count up all the new kittens that were born this season. She's gonna help gather them using her wonderful herding skills." (She cringes and slides away.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Anyone else? Anyone?" (Cut to the crowd. There is just silence. Back to her.) * {Lollipop Pops} "No?" (She brings her notes up again.) "Well, as I was saying, ---" (She looks to see the mayor standing next to her with a sweet grin. The girl gives up with a groan and lets her notes go flying in all directions.) * {Lollipop Pops} (floating off) "Never mind!" (The mayor takes her place, with a large trophy decorated with a brown and orange ribbon.) * {Mayor Jupiter} "And so, with no further ado, it's my privilege to give the 'Prized Guppy of Jupiter Town' Award to our beloved guest of honor...a guppy of the utmost trustworthiness, reliability, and integrity...Jupiter Town's most capable and dependable friend..." (gesturing to his left) "...Caramel Cider!" (Cut to the curtain, which shows...nothing. The cheers turn into gasps, silence, and confused chatter.) * {Lemon Drop} (shaking her head slowly, under her breath) "Awkward." * {Caramel Cider} (from o.s.) "Ah'm here!" (Part of a light-skinned head with red hair and a cowboy hat and a pile of apples make their way through the crowd.) * {Caramel Cider} "I'm here!" (Cough! Some creatures react with shock as she passes. She also left fruit behind.) * {Caramel Cider} "Sorry ah'm late...I was just..." (Back to the others. Caramel is heard stumbling over something.) * {Caramel Cider} (from o.s.) "Sorry about that." (At the lectern, she thrusts her face into the mayor's, with a full backpack of apples slung on her back. The red nose and the bloodshot eyes betray the fact that her harvesting time has cut deeply into her sleep.) * {Caramel Cider} (pushing mayor o.s.) "Mr Mayor. th-thank you kindly for this here award thingamajig." (she goes over to look at it and coughs.) "It's so bright and shiny..." (Close-up of the trophy, showing her distorted reflection of her face.) * {Caramel Cider} (chuckles drowsily) "I sure do look funny." (She bobs her head up and down slowly, making high pitched "whee-weee" noises. Choco and Cotton join her after a moment. Lolli is truly confused.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Okay...well, thank you, Caramel, for saving us from that scary stampede and always being there for everyone." * {Caramel Cider} (coughing) "Yeah, ah like helpin' Jupiter folks and whatnot." (coughs) "Oh!" (clears her throat) "...Yeah, uh, thanks!" (Gripping one of the trophy's handles in her hand, she drags it backward off the stage and through the crowd.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Is it just me, or does Caramel seem a bit--" * {Vanilla Cake} "Icky?" * {Snicker Doodle} "Feverish?" * {Gelatin Soft} "Messy?" (Puzzled looks from the other boys.) "Well, did you see her hair?" * {Cotton Puffy} "She seemed fine to me. Whee-weee!" * {Lollipop Pops} "Hmmm..." ---------- (Caramel is at the apple crop. She backs up partially into view and gives the tree trunk a solid kick with her tail. Many apples fall loose that the buckets are already filled up. She does the same to two other trees. She looks even more tired and feverish than she was at the award ceremony.) * {Caramel Cider} "Oof!" (Her head droops for a moment, but she snaps out of it and squints behind herself. This time, she is too far away from a tree and hits nothing but air, and falls into the grass. Lolli watches from a short distance.) * {Lollipop Pops} (to herself) "What in the world is she doing?" (Caramel repositions herself and tries again, but she falls into a bucket full of apples.) * {Caramel Cider} (digging herself out) "Whoops." * {Lollipop Pops} (from o.s.) "Hey, Caramel!" (The girl pays no attention.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Caramel!" (Still nothing, so the purple-haired girl charges up with electricity and uses a powerful Thunderbolt on the sleepy girl. It woke her up.) * {Caramel Cider} "Oh, howdy, Lolli." * {Lollipop Pops} "What is all this?" * {Caramel Cider} "It's apple season. It's what farmers call harvesting time." (Lolli follows her as she speaks.) * {Caramel Cider} "We gather all the apples from the trees so we can sell 'em." * {Lollipop Pops} "But why are you doing it all alone?" * {Caramel Cider} "The other farmer wasn't here, so I filled in." * {Lollipop Pops} "But what about some of the citizens in Jupiter Town? Can't they help?" * {Caramel Cider} (sigh) "Ah'd just thought they'd be too busy to be doing hard work. So, uh, ah'm on ma own." (Lolli blocks her path.) "Which means ah should really get back to work." (Lolli still stays in front of her.) * {Caramel Cider} (clearing throat) "Hint, hint?" (Cut to LP; she continues o.s.) "Get back to work?" * {Lollipop Pops} "Fine." (She floats off. Back to Caramel, who begins to sway from side to side.) * {Caramel Cider} "Could you...move aside, Lollipop?" * {Lollipop Pops} "I just did." (Cut to Caramel's perspective of her; the image blurs and shifts, and her voice has a weird echo to them. This is how the sick little farmer is seeing and hearing the world at the moment.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Caramel, you don't look so good." (Back to the pair. Caramel shakes her head and moves on.) * {Caramel Cider} "Don't none of you worry none, ah'm just fine as always." * {Lollipop Pops} "Don't you need help?" * {Caramel Cider} "Help? No way, no how!" * {Lollipop Pops} "You can't do this all on your own." * {Caramel Cider} (She gets in Lolli's face.) "Is that a challenge?!" * {Lollipop Pops} "No!" * {Caramel Cider} "Well, ah'm gonna prove to you that ah can do it!" (floating past) "Now if you'll excuse me..." (Close-up of Lolli; Caramel continues o.s.) "Ah've got apples to buck!" (Lolli looks after her nervously. We cut to a fence in Jupiter Town, with Vanilla sitting atop one post. He looks a bit out of sorts and behind him. Zoom out slightly as Caramel skids to a stop.) * {Vanilla Cake} "There you are." * {Caramel Cider} (coughing) "Ah'm a might sorry, Vanilla. Ah was busy apple bucking and ah guess, well...ah closed ma eyes for a sec, and when ah woke up, ah was late. Now what's this new trick of yours?" * {Vanilla Cake} (pointing o.s.) "See this contraption?" (Quick pan in that direction. It's shown as a seesaw placed in front of a platform on a scaffold. The high end, marked with an O, is the one closer to the scaffold.) * {Caramel Cider} (from o.s.) "Yeah?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Well, I'll be on one end. Then you're gonna jump down from that platform, launching me into the air faster than I can take off on my own. Once I'm in the air, I'm gonna make my super dragon loop-de-loop move even more awesome by doing some amazing spins and flips that are sure to impress the others!" (Back to the sick Caramel.) * {Caramel Cider} "Isn't that a might' dangerous?" (Vanilla flies over to her.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Not for someone who enjoys flying!" (He zips o.s.) * {Caramel Cider} "Well, okay, then." (Cut to the base of the scaffold and tilt up to the platform, where Caramel gets into position and looks down over the edge. Her blurred perspective of the seesaw, with Vanilla on the lower end.) * {Caramel Cider} (uneasily) "Oh, boy." (Cut to Vanilla, ground level.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Ready?" (Zoom out.) "One...two...three!" (His assistant plunges into view, and completely misses the seesaw, landing on the grass.) * {Vanilla Cake} (from o.s.) "Caramel. You're supposed to land on the other end." (Caramel peels herself up.) * {Caramel Cider} (woozily) "Got it." (Three more jumps see her first land on her rump, then on her back, then on her head, much to the hothead's annoyance.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Caramel, what is going on? I mean, I thought I was working with Jupiter Town's best athlete!" * {Caramel Cider} "You are! I'm okay, really. I have an idea. Watch this." (She grabs the high end of the seesaw and pulls it down. This effort does not please Vanilla in the slightest; close-up of his angry face.) * {Caramel Cider} (from o.s.) "Oh...not really." (Back to her.) "Okay, one more try. I'm sure to get it this time." (Vanilla's end thuds to the ground, collapsing him onto the seesaw. Caramel resumes to her spot on the platform and squints to try and bring the rig into focus, seen from her perspective. She laughs a bit; back to her.) * {Caramel Cider} "Here I go!" (She jumps off the edge, throwing Vanilla into a panic.) * {Vanilla Cake} "WAIT! WA--" (Too late. Caramel comes down full force to hurl Vanilla into the distance.) * {Vanilla Cake} (fading out) "LOOKS LIKE VANILLA'S FLYING OFF AGAIN!!!" * {Caramel Cider} (calling after him) "YOU'RE WELCOME!!!" (Wipe to the exterior of the Rainbow House and zoom in the living room, where Lollipop is reading. She is shaken out of it by Vanilla's approaching scream and a crash through the roof. Zoom out slightly; the boy lays on the floor.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Can I help you?" * {Vanilla Cake} "I think someone needs your help." * {Lollipop Pops} "Caramel?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Yep." (Dissolve to Caramel at work in the orchard, with full apple baskets slung next to her. She bucks a tree, ducks down to grab an apple by its stem, and bangs her head on a low branch as she straightens up. The hits sets her entire head vibrating before Lollipop approaches.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Caramel, can we talk?" (Caramel pokes at en ear, trying to hear her words; close-up of Lollipop as she repeats the previous line. The words are nearly lost beneath the ringing in Caramel's ears.) * {Caramel Cider} "CAN CHEESE BAWK? I DON'T THINK SO!" * {Lollipop Pops} "No. Can we talk?" * {Caramel Cider} "FOURTY STALKS? WHICH DO YOU WANT?" * {Lollipop Pops} "NO! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" * {Caramel Cider} "YOU NEED SOMEONE TO FIND YOU SPOONS? WELL, WHERE ARE THEY?" * {Lollipop Pops} "I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" * {Caramel Cider} "OH! WELL, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO? WHAT DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT?" * {Lollipop Pops} "VANILLA CAKE DROPPED IN TO SEE ME!" * {Caramel Cider} "THAT'S QUITE NEIGHBORLY OF HIM!" * {Lollipop Pops} "YES, EXCEPT THAT HE CRASHED THROUGH THE ROOF OF THE HOUSE AFTER YOU LAUNCHED HIM INTO THE AIR!" (Back to Caramel Cider; the shouting both stop at this point.) * {Caramel Cider} "Oh yeah..." (sighs, dropping her head) "I guess I wasn't feeling like myself today." * {Lollipop Pops} "Because you're working too hard and you need help!" * {Caramel Cider} "Kelp? What's kelp?" * {Lollipop Pops} "HELP!! YOU NEED HELP!!!" * {Caramel Cider} "Nothing doing, Lolli. Ah'm gonna prove to you, to everyone, that ah can do this on my own!" (Floating off, she clunks her face on the same branch; the hit knocks her eyes out of focus.) * {Caramel Cider} "Ow! Now if you'll excuse me, ah gotta go help Choco!" (She wobbles off, nearly falling over and leaving Lollipop to groan wearily to herself. Dissolve to the exterior of the restaurant and zoom in.) * {Eggplant} "Now, Choco...are you sure you're up for baking those cupcakes and running my restaurant this afternoon?" (Frame to Choco with Caramel next to him.) * {Choco Cream} "Yes-siree, Eggplant! I have Jupiter Town's prize Guppy help me out. Why, she's the best baker ever! Right, Caramel?" (Hard head shake from her.) * {Eggplant} "I-is that a no?" * {Caramel Cider} "WHAT? OH, NO!" (catching herself) "I mean...don't you fret. Ah can bake anything." * {Eggplant} "Okay, well, see you kids later!" (He left. Zoom in as Caramel shakes her head once again, only to have Choco stop her.) * {Choco Cream} "Stop with the shaking, it's time to get baking!" (Wipe to the kitchen, where he is eyeing a cookbook in a stand on the counter.) * {Choco Cream} "Okay. I'll get the sugar and the eggs. Can you get me some chocolate chips?" (Pan to Caramel; she has dozed off with her head on the counter, but snaps awake.) * {Caramel Cider} "What...what was that?" (Her perspective as Choco repeats the last two words -- now her ears and eyes are both working at slow motion, then back to her.) * {Caramel Cider} "Chocolate...chips." (At the pantry shelves, she eyes the bag of chips and pours chocolate syrup in the bag. Close-up of a mixing bowl as the contents are dumped in.) * {Caramel Cider} (from o.s.) "What next?" * {Choco Cream} (slow-motion) "A cup of flour." * {Caramel Cider} (puzzled) "A cup of flower? Flower!" (Now a cup of the flowers from the window sill are put into the bowl.) * {Caramel Cider} "NOW WHAT?" * {Choco Cream} "Baking soda." * {Caramel Cider} "Soda...yes!" (She crosses to an open refrigerator stocked with it. The bowl again as a bottle of soda is poured in. Back to her.) * {Caramel Cider} "Anything else, Choco?" * {Choco Cream} (from o.s.) "One last thing...wheat germs." * {Caramel Cider} (snorting) "Wheat germs, eh?" (Outside, she has a hand full of wheat and scratches at a patch of dirt with it. Inside, she puts the dirt-covered wheat into the bowl. Back to Choco, who has taken zero notice.) * {Choco Cream} "That's gonna be delicious!" (Pan to Caramel and cut to the bowl.) * {Caramel Cider} (from o.s., unconvinced) "If you say so." (The misguided recipe has left a very disgusting mess in the bowl. Dissolve to batches of freshly -- or unfreshly -- baked cupcakes atop the display case on the shop floor.) * {Choco Cream} "Free cupcake sample spectacular!" (Zoom out quickly to frame a considerable crowd of onlookers, then pan through them as they voice anticipation and excitement.) * {Caramel Cider} (as folks help themselves) "Yeah! Cupcake spectacles! Get 'em while they're hot!" (Clock wipe to a curtain, which is pulled aside by a somewhat scared and very worried Dr Cauliflower. Behind the curtain, Lollipop, Chandelee, and his sister are framed against a stretch of Jupiter Town's buildings in late afternoon.) * {Chondoller} "We came as soon as we heard." * {Dr Cauliflower} (sighing) "Oh, thank you, guys. We need all the help we can get." (Pan across the area; an open-air tent filled with hospital beds, every one of which is occupied with lots of sick creatures, and some of their faces have gone green. One of them -- Remora -- is vomiting into a bucket.) * {Lollipop Pops} "What happened?" (Close-up of a half-eaten cupcake on the floor; Chandelee picks it up and is surprised to see a worm poke out of it.) * {Caramel Cider} (from o.s.) "It was a mishap with some of the baked goods." (Cut to Cotton, the mayor, and his brother, green faced and in a bed.) * {Cotton Puffy} (weakly) "They...they may be baked goods..." * {Sir Big Rings} (weakly) "But now they're baked bads..." (The three fight to keep from upchucking; Lollipop recoils for a moments, then regains her nerve.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Caramel Cider!" (Sounds of eager chomping are heard, surprising her; zoom out to frame the twins, scarfing down the cupcakes they found. They have gathered up an armload.) * {Chandelee} "Want one?" (Snap to black.) ---------- (Opening shot: fade in to Caramel and a cart on opposite sides of an apple tree. She falls asleep as soon as she bucks it, but an apple falls on her head, waking her up. She trudges off toward the cart. She backs the load toward a wooden basket that rests in a very small trench. The whole rig was flipped to vertical so that the fruit roll out and Caramel is on the high end, where she snoozes off again and her hat falls off. Lollipop approaches.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Caramel Cider, we need to talk." * {Caramel Cider} "What? Oh...it's you, Lollipop." (Yawn.) "I know what you're gonna say. The answer is still no!" * {Lollipop Pops} "But...you need help!" * {Caramel Cider} (She tries to flip herself down and fails.) "No! I don't!" (Does it again.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Let me help." * {Caramel Cider} "Help?" (Again.) "No, thanks!" (Close-up of the bewildered purple-haired girl as the sounds of Caramel's efforts drift over to her.) * {Caramel Cider} (from o.s., grunting) "Almost...there...a little more...almost..." (Lollipop claps a hand to her face; a thud.) "There." (Cut to another tree. Caramel has moved the cart into position, ready to buck.) * {Caramel Cider} "I'll prove this Candy can handle these apples without any help." (bucking repeatedly) "Come on, apples! Fall off!" * {Lollipop Pops} "Caramel Cider, you're beating a dead..." (Back to Caramel, then zoom out to show that the tree has very little leaves left on the branches.) * {Lollipop Pops} (from o.s.) "Tree." (One leaf falls loose.) (Caramel floats off, Lollipop following.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Caramel, I have something else to talk to you about. I just came back from the Jupiter Town hospital and..." * {Caramel Cider} "Lollipop, I'm too busy to get lectured right now." * {Lollipop Pops} "But if you'd just let me--" * {Caramel Cider} "No...no...NO! Listen to me very carefully." (floating off) "Ah don't need any help from anybody!!!" * {Lollipop Pops} (to herself) "Ugh! She is one stubborn little girl!" (Dissolve to a stretch of meadow in which many kitten are cheerfully running around and pan across it. Sugar and Caramel come into view.) * {Sugar Pie} "Oh, Caramel. Thank you so much for offering your herding skills for the annual kitten roundup." * {Caramel Cider} (impatiently) "Why are we doing this?" * {Sugar Pie} "Well, lots of new little kitties have been born, so it's my job to get a count of all the new families." * {Caramel Cider} (passing her) "Whatever. Can we just get on with it?" * {Sugar Pie} "Yes. But remember, these are kittens we're dealing with, not horses. They can get scared very easily and needed to be treated nicely." * {Caramel Cider} "Ah don't need any directions on ordering critters." * {Sugar Pie} "Okay, little kitties. I need you all to gather here in the middle." (Ground level, whereupon Caramel's tail slams down. She is having no part of the soft-touch approach.) * {Caramel Cider} (from o.s.) "That's right!" (Head-on view.) "Let's go, kittens! In the center!" (Ground level again; she continues o.s.) "Hop to it!" (Several of them, frightened, race past a surprised Sugar Pie.) * {Caramel Cider} "Swell. Just swell." (She charges off after the kittens, scattering some in various direction while others try to keep going forward.) * {Sugar Pie} (from o.s.) "Caramel!" (Cut to her.) "Oh! Please stop! You're scaring them!" * {Caramel Cider} "Ah know what ah'm doing! Get along, little kitties!" (She gets into a fenced enclosure, with a large group of kittens huddled at one end. She makes a slow advanced. Every eye in the bunch pops wide open, followed by a massed charge. Vanilla got a bird's-eye view. He sees the approaching dust clouds.) * {Vanilla Cake} "STAMPEDE!!!" (Creatures are running about, closing shutters, pull welcome mats into their homes, and slammed their front doors shut. The kittens ran along at great speed and come toward Mistletoe, who faints in the middle of the street. Zoom out overhead and fade to black.) (Fade in to Lollipop, floating along the street and humming cheerfully to herself. She stops short with a gasp, seeing three semi-concious creatures Parm, Sweetheart, and Mistletoe.) * {Parm} "The horror! The horror!" * {Sweetheart} "It was awful!" * {Mistletoe} "A disaster!" (Back to Lollipop; he continues o.s.) "A horrible, horrible disaster!" (Lollipop looks around for a bit.) * {Lollipop Pops} "I don't get it." * {Mistletoe} "Gardens! All destroyed!" * {Parm} "Every ice cream watermelon, devoured!" * {Sweetheart} (still lying in the street) "By...by..." (pointing o.s.) "...them!" (A cut and pan reveals the kittens chowing down on every bit of fruit and greenery in sight.) * {Sugar Pie} (from o.s., panicked) "Oh, please stop, little kittens..." (Stop on her.) "No! Oh, please! Let's go home!" (chasing a few) "Wait, wait! Oh goodness!" * {Lollipop Pops} "All right. Enough is enough!" (Dissolve to Caramel, at the base of a tree and with baskets near here. She bucks weakly a few times until Lollipop shows up.) * {Lollipop Pops} (seriously) "All right, Caramel Cider. Your apple bucking hasn't just caused you problems. It's over-propelled little boy, practically poisoned plenty of creatures, and terrorized loads of brand-new galloping baby kittens. I don't care what you say. You need help." (one more buck brings down a double basketful of apples.) * {Caramel Cider} "Hah! No, ah don't." (Cut to Lollipop, surprised; she continues o.s.) "Look! Ah did it!" (Slow pan across the orchard; every visible tree no longer has fruits hanging.) * {Caramel Cider} (from o.s.) "Every tree in the city garden has been harvested." (Back to her.) "How'd you like that?" (Zoom out slightly to frame Gastro, who has come on next to her.) * {Gastro} "Caramel, how do you like..." (pointing o.s.) "That?" (The camera shifts and pans to reveal that the other half of the orchard has not been worked on. Back to Caramel.) * {Caramel Cider} (deliriously) "Where'd all the..." (She voiced a raspy groan as her eyes go out of focus. She wobbles back and forth before finally falling down to the ground. Snap to black.) * {Lollipop Pops} (voice over, echoing) "Caramel Cider!" (The black screen splits horizontally in time with this, revealing the purple-maned girl's fuzzy, upside-down image -- Caramel's perspective. Vision and sound restores quickly.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Caramel Cider!" * {Caramel Cider} (weakly) "Huh?" (Cut to both.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Oh, good. You're awake. Now, Caramel Cider, I completely respect your ways." (Overhead close-up of the very exhausted farm girl.) * {Lollipop Pops} (from o.s.) "You're always there to help anyone in need, so maybe you can put a little of your stubbornness aside and allow your friends to help you." * {Caramel Cider} "Okay, Lollipop." * {Lollipop Pops} "I am not taking no for an answer." (realizing what her sister said) "What?" * {Caramel Cider} "Yes, Caramel." (putting her hands together beseechingly) "Yes. I could really use your help." (Smiling, Lollipop chuckles to herself and voices a relieved sigh. Dissolve to the rest of the Candies, Cranberry, Chandelee, and Chondoller helping out with the harvesting. Caramel -- now properly rested and fever-free -- pushes a beverage cart into view; it carries lots of bottles of apple juice, complete with straws.) * {Caramel Cider} "How about y'all take a little break?" (Cut to the others in turn; she continues o.s.) "Ah got some fine apple juice waiting for y'all." (They gather at a table where she has set up the drinks.) * {Caramel Cider} (sighs) "Brothers. Sisters. Ah can't thank you enough for this help. Ah was acting a bit stubborn." * {Lollipop Pops} "A bit?" * {Caramel Cider} "Okay, a might' stubborn. And ah'm awful sorry. Now, ah know the town gave me the Prized Guppy In Town award, but the real award..." (Her perspective of the others.) "Is having you all as ma friends." (They drink.) * {Chondoller} "Phew! That apple bucking sure made me hungry." * {Blueberry Jam} "Looks like Cranberry's got the perfect treats!" (Close-up of Cranberry, who is munching on the the icky muffins. Blueberry is next to him, and he recoils at the sight.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Augh, Cranberry!" * {Chandelee} "I threw those away! Where'd you get them?" (The dark red dog barks. Everyone else voiced an "EWWW!", as if they understood what he's saying. They start to leave. Cranberry barks more, and collective sounds of disgust from the gang are heard.) End of episode.